User blog:Lapo90/Battle Nations officially shutting down
The Battle Nations servers are officially shutting down as of September 28th 2016 https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=72315: Important Message From Z2 November 16, 2011 - a date that will remain in our hearts forever... Most of you probably already know this, but that was the date we released Battle Nations to the world. Over the course of the past 4+ years we’ve had the distinct pleasure of sharing this amazing experience with you. From the moment we all trained our first trooper, to when we FINALLY defeated Gantas, to the first time we joined a guild and responded to the call to action that was Boss Strike, we’ve shared many memorable moments together. It’s been our sincere pleasure to watch you bring our game to life. In fact, it is because of you that Battle Nations became more than a game, it became a community. Working with this amazing community has been more fun than we could have ever imagined. It is impossible to express our gratitude as we consider all of you our friends. I come to you today with a heavy heart to deliver a difficult message: As of September 28th, 2016 we will be discontinuing service for Battle Nations. On that date, the servers will be taken down and the game will no longer be playable. This has been an extremely difficult decision to make but in the ever-changing, fast paced world of technology we are no longer able to continue supporting the games we introduced when the mobile gaming industry was in its infancy. On July 28th, all In-App Purchases will be turned off, and all accounts will be credited with One Million Nanopods to spend as you please over the next 60 days. We here at Z2, a King studio, want to thank you for the years of fun we’ve had together. Even though we’re ending this chapter of our time together, we will continue to pour our hearts into the games we make and hope you’ll start a new chapter with us. - koolRanch Clarifications I see a lot of the same reactions to the recent news. I just wanted to clarify 2 things: 1. Regarding the future of the Battle Nations Wiki: Battle Nations Wiki will stay the way it is. The Battle Nations wiki is no way linked to Z2, King, or the Battle Nations team. Additionally, this wiki is neither read nor endorsed by Z2. The Overlords of this wiki and its Administrators run the wiki and can keep it up as long as we like. However, there won't be much to do as there will we be no new content coming out. 2. Regarding the illusion of keeping this game alive: I don't know the complexity of the situation Z2 is/was in. I don't know what their options were/are. And I doubt there are developers that want to revive and invest in an old game... Additionally, I think the idea of kickstarting a private server is severely underestimated. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see that. But it's not like raising $500 would do the trick. To set up multiple servers to provide the necessary bandwidth and real-time connectivity for 2000+ players (estimate) across different countries will require serious monthly investments of around $1000 a month (another estimate). And of course people willing to set this all up, monitor the whole thing, manage the donated money and take the fall when not enough money is raised to pay for the monthly costs. Sorry, just trying to stay real. Category:Blog posts Category:Battle Nations News Category:Community News